Two Cliques, One Vacation
by RandomBliss
Summary: What happens when the Pretty Committee meets up with ANOTHER clique while vacationing at a luxury resort?
1. Prologue

What happens when TWO cliques are put together during ONE vacation?

Massie Block: Controlling as ever, Massie is determined not to be upstaged by some OTHER clique, especially not in front of half of OCD. Can she show the new girls how tight her iron hold can be?

Alicia Rivera: Gossip Queen no more? The new beta in town seems to grab a hold of every piece of gossip moments before her, and Alicia is not happy.

Claire Lyons: She may be dressed up in designer clothes, but the new clique can see right through it. How will she handle her new image crushed?

Dylan Marvil: Dropped 20 pounds and looking (and feeling!) gorgeous.

Kristen Gregory: Skipped the vacation for soccer camp- a wise choice?

Julia Hall: Rich, gorgeous, and brutal. She may look like a sweetHART, but she's tough.

Taylor White: Julia's gossip-grasping beta. While not the smartest, she is certainly clever.

Hailey Larrow: Befriends Claire, much to the dismay of the alphas. Will their friendship bring accusation of betrayal?

Emma Viers: The tomboy, lacrosse playing member of the newest clique. Ultra-competitive and very smart, she would have been a match for Kristen- that is, if she were there.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Clique characters! I do, however, own the new characters.

Chapter 1 

The Hall's Limo

12:30 PM

June 13th

Rain splattered against the tinted window of the limo, a constant tempo that soothed the sole girl sitting inside. Julia Hall hardly glanced at the window, tapping furiously on her iPhone as she texted her three best friends: Taylor White, Hailey Larrow, and Emma Viers. It had been weeks since she'd seen them, as she'd been forced to go with her parents on a cruise around the Caribbean. Bor-ing! The entire time she'd been looking forward to The Vacation, capitalized in her mind as the highlight of the just-beginning summer. Already the ah-bvious alpha at her private school in California, Julia knew that everyone that mattered from some day school in Westchester would be there. Or so Taylor, her beta, had informed her.

Julia smiled as she thought of her friends, knowing that she had almost arrived at the community of exclusive mansions on the beach, Paradise Villas, where they were all staying. It had a town center, complete with a hotel (for people who couldn't afford the house, but somehow thought they _deserved _the experience), an assortment of designer clothes stores, a gym, and an ultra-nice pool, and it was all just a golf-cart ride away from her parent's mansion. Her self-satisfied smile fell slightly as she realized why her parents had forced her on the cruise: they didn't want to feel guilty as they barely saw her, going to parties and on outings with their friends, for the entire month of the vacation. Julia chewed one heavily-glossed lip for a moment, then replaced her somewhat worried look with a large smile as they pulled up her house at Paradise Isles.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was short, but I was really just trying to introduce Julia. This one is longer!

Chapter 2 

Paradise Isles, Making Waves

2:00 PM

June 13th

Massie Block ran a hand through her glossy strait hair, looking out the window worriedly. The rain had cleared, leaving the skies the color of her MAC Eye Kohl pencil that she loved so much. She glanced around her bedroom at her parent's beach mansion (lamely called "Making Waves"- she at least thought her parents could choose something interesting), wishing her large closet was present here as well as in Westchester. It wasn't that she didn't have an ample closet here; it was just that she felt so much more… glamorous in her closet at home. Sighing, Massie walked to the walk-in closet, looking over her options in the glow of the chandeliers. Kendra Block had told her to get ready to go a small welcome-back party for all the homeowners in Paradise Isles, since this was the time most of them returned for the summer months.

Glancing out the window again, Massie noted with a smirk that the weather certainly didn't feel like celebrating their return. Turning back to her closet, she picked out a denim mini skirt, satin red button-down shirt, and yellow kitten heels. Not exactly summery, but then again, she would stand out, and standing out was what Massie liked best. She stuck her head out of the doorway, listening downstairs. Alicia, Dylan, and Claire were coming to stay with her for the month (though both Alicia and Dylan had their own houses in Paradise Isles), and she wondered if they would be angry that they would have so little time to get ready for the party. Probably, considering much of OCD would be there, but they would forgive her. They always did.

An hour later, Massie buttoned the last button on her shirt as she heard the door open below. "WE'RE HERE!" Dylan and Alicia shouted, Claire's hesitant laughter following their exclamation. Massie opted to leave her shoes off, jogging down the hallway and down the polished oak stairs to the cheerily decorated foyer.

"Ehmagaw guys! FINE-AH-LEE!" Massie gave them all hugs, quickly informing them of the party. As expected, Alicia and Dylan's faces clouded over, but Claire's stayed flushed and excited. Massie smiled at Claire, turning to Alicia and Dylan and brightening her smile.

"Come _awn _guys, hurry up and get ready! You only have half an hour!" As if put into hyperspeed, they shot up the stairs, where their clothes were already unpacked and ready in their individual rooms.

"How do I look? Rate me!" Alicia sauntered down the stairs 25 minutes later, and it appeared for once she had made an effort to hurry. Of course, she still looked fabulous but casual in Bermuda shorts, a light blue camisole, and a navy sweater. All she wore on her feet were flip-flops.

"Hmmm…" Massie made Alicia wait for a moment of suspense. "8.9." She finally replied, not wanting to give Alicia the satisfaction of a 9. She smirked on the inside as Alicia's face fell slightly.

Claire was next to come down the stairs, dressed in Old Navy jeans and a babydoll top, which looked decent. Massie merely nodded at her, looking up in shock as Dylan came down the stairs.

Dylan had dropped weight and thinned her hair, and she looked gorgeous. Her hair was cut to her shoulder blades and straitened it, and it easily tucked behind her ears. She wore flip-flops as well, flouncing easily down the stairs.

"9.5!" Massie exclaimed. "You look fabulous. Come on, let's go." She slipped on her heels, leading the way out to the Escalade.

"Massie! Over here." As soon as Massie entered the large room used for parties, Kendra waved her over. She walked over, followed by the Pretty Committee. As soon as she walked over, Kendra looked to the dark headed girl that stood beside, flanked by three girls of her own. Massie's amber-flecked eyes immediately looked over the girls. The girl in the front was ah-bviously in charge of the group, and she was gorgeous. She had dark chocolate, almost black hair that rippled down her shoulders in loose curls. She was tall, maybe a tad taller then Massie, and had amazing eyes. Massie looked strait into them, faltering a moment as she saw their color: bluish-purple, almond-shaped, and determined. Massie's own eyes widened, but she quickly replaced her amazed look with apathy, though the girl's satisfied smile let her know that she had seen the quick look of admiration. Before moving onto look at the other girls, Massie observed she had ah-dorable gray tunic dress on, and black ballet flats.

The girl beside her had blonde hair, with side bangs and large hazel eyes. Flanking the two ah-bvious alpha and beta was a girl with dirty blonde hair, a ski-slope nose, and bright green eyes, and on the other side, a girl with caramel-colored hair and simple brown eyes. Kendra Block immediately snapped Massie out of her analysis of the girls.

"Massie, this is Julia Hall," She motioned to the gorgeous alpha, "Taylor White," She acknowledged the beta, "Hailey Larrow," the girl with dirty blonde hair smirk-smiled, "and Emma Viers." The brunette nodded. "Girls, this is my daughter, Massie, and her three friends Dylan, Alicia, and Claire." Kendra smiled. "I thought your two groups would enjoy each others company." She floated away, starting a conversation with an eccentric-looking woman.

"So this is the famous Massie Block." Julia's voice was musical and high. "I'm disappointed." Massie felt her fists clench, but quickly released them.

"I don't even recognize your name." Massie replied smoothly, smirking. "I guess even beauty isn't everything." She smiled in satisfaction as she saw Julia lock her jaw.

Taylor, the beta, stepped forward. "The only reason she knows about you is because my little brother met hers-" She let her eyes rest on Claire for a moment, "-at summer camp. Otherwise, you would be just another wannabe name." Julia's eyes flickered to Taylor for the slightest moment, and Taylor stepped back.

Massie did her best to look unimpressed, even throwing in the slightest eye roll, which she was sure Julia saw. "A wannabe name? Julia, do I look like Michael Jackson?" Alicia and Dylan smirked behind her, knowing what was coming next.

For a moment, Julia was confused, her professionally shaped eyebrows crinkled. "No…."

"Then why are you trying to call me fake?" Massie responded, raising an eyebrow.

Julia gave her a false look of sympathy. "Is that the best you can do?" Taylor snickered beside her, and Julia turned on her heel, a look of exaggerated boredom on her face, and walked away, followed by her friends.


	4. Chapter 3

Please keep reviewing, because it really makes writing rewarding when you know people are reading what you write, and have something to say about it! Also, I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm busy with life 

Chapter 3 

Paradise Isles, Starfish Estate, Julia's bedroom

8:30 A.M.

June 14th

The sound of crashing waves greeted Julia as she awoke, stretching in her Swedish, hand-made bed. She let her eyes flutter open slowly, lying there for a moment. Finally, she sat up, and she swept her eyes across her room: pale blue walls, broken up by a Picasso painting, and a huge picture window with a window seat. A bookcase was in the corner, with a few books, many magazines, and her Macbook Pro sitting on it.

She slipped out of her silk sheets, dragging her toes through the snow-white shag carpet as she made her way to the bathroom.

Two hours later, Julia was ready: bright eyes rimmed with eyeliner, making her extraordinary eyes pop even more, mini skirt, and a bright blue Ralph Lauren polo. She glanced in the mirror, making sure her hair, which had a few locks in the front pulled back in a simple silver clip, still fell perfectly across her shoulders. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she quickly texted Taylor.

JULIA_: Meet me starbux. Tell E&H!_

Replacing her phone in its place, she swung her purse over her shoulder, slipped on her sandals, and rode to Starbucks on her golf cart.

"Morning, guys." Julia removed her large Gucci sunglasses, parking the golf cart and stuffing the keys in her purse.

"Hey, Julia!" Taylor gave her a hug, and Emma and Hailey quickly followed.

Hailey handed her a steaming cup of coffee, which she took a sip of, sitting on one of the tables outside under a hunter green umbrella. She immediately got down to business, examining her fingernails as they turned to her attentively.

"I need all the information I can possibly get on Massie Block and her little friends." She said simply, looking to Taylor, who grinned.

"Done! Massie Block, lives in Westchester, New York, black pug named Bean-" Julia gave a snort, thinking of her Pomeranian, Artemis, who would arrive the next day, "-and she rules Octavian Country Day School." Taylor looked to Julia for approval on this information.

"I have a feeling we've barely scratched the surface on this Massie. Keep a close eye on her. Half of her school is here. Find out things." Taylor immediately nodded, tapping her task into her Blackberry.

"Anyway, Dylan Marvil. Mother, Merri-Lee Marvil, host of The Daily Grind. Self-conscious about her weight, but she apparently recently lost a lot of it."

"Hmm…" Was all Julia had to respond with as she remembered the redhead that had followed Massie around like Taylor, Emma, and Hailey did to her.

"Alright, Alicia Rivera. Gorgeous, rich, and Massie's beta. She can apparently get pretty much anything she wants from anyone because of her looks. Watch out for her, I hear she's catty and is a perfect accomplice for Massie. But I'm sure we're a match for them." All four of the girls smirked, sipping from their Starbucks cups in unison.

"There was one more, I thought?" Ah-bviously there had been a fourth girl, but instead of making Taylor out as an airhead, she decided to be subtle about her curiosity of the last girl.

"Yes, Claire Lyons. A complete and total LBR. Don't even worry about her, she's not and never will be A-list, no matter how hard Mass-ie tries to make her be." Julia smirked, twisting a dark curl around her finger.

"Wouldn't it be ah-mazing to have half the girls at some other school worshiping us in addition to the ones that already are?" Emma grinned, running her hand through her short brown hair.

"Of course. We'll show Massie Block even she can't outdo Julia Hall!" Hailey exclaimed.

Julia raised her green-and-white Starbucks cup up, which Taylor, Emma, and Hailey immediately followed, and they clinked them together, toasting their popularity.


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the kind reviews! Feel free to make suggestions for what you want to happen next, I just might take them! Also, keep in mind this is somewhat Pre-It's Not Easy Being Mean. No joining of the schools in my story!

Also, there is a reference to Essie nail polish in my story. It is a real nail color! Look it up on the Essie website!

And keep up the reviews : )

Chapter 4 

Paradise Isles, Making Waves, Exercise Room

9:30 AM

June 14th

Massie walked slowly on the treadmill, watching her pilates-toned legs take careful strides in one of the many long mirrors that covered the walls of her parent's exercise room. Around her, Dylan bounced on a gigantic purple exercise ball, Claire picked at her cuticles, and Alicia fixed her hair. Taking a sip of her Evian water, Massie stepped off the treadmill, neglecting to turn it off.

"Cuh-laire! Stop irritating your cuticles. I'm sending you off to get a manicure." Massie decided immediately, turning to Dylan and Alicia, who ignored her and continued with their activities.

Claire glanced down at her destroyed fingers. "Sorry, Massie. I was just thinking…"

"Uh-bout what?" Massie demanded.

"Well, what are you going to do about Julia? She seemed… invincible." Claire seemed nervous to make this comment, irritating Massie all the more.

"Invincible? No one's _invincible_ Cuh-laire."

"Well, why do you and Julia act like it, then?" Claire answered. This immediately got Alicia and Dylan's attention. They turned and intently looked to Massie, and for a moment the still-running treadmill was all that filled the silence.

"Be-caaaause we're alphas Claire. Duh." Massie finally found her words of confidence, and paused for a moment. "She won't be an alpha for long though. Once we humiliate her in front of the OCD girls and the Briarwood boys, she'll be done for. Eventually word will reach to her school, too. I'll make sure of it." She smirked, finally reaching up and turning off the treadmill.

"Alicia!" She barked, and Alicia slowly got up, sauntering over.

"What?" Alicia's voice held a trace of annoyance, which Massie chose to ignore.

"I need you to find gossip on her. Any possible. Also, get the scoop on her friends. I want to know who we're up against."

"Done, done, and done." Alicia answered.

Massie smiled. "Now, who wants manicures?" She whipped out her credit card, and they linked arms, walking down to the shops.

2 hours later, Massie walked out of tropically decorated beach nail salon, deep in conversation with Alicia on what different nail polish said about personality to guys. Her own nails shone with Essie's Hi Maintenance, buffed to perfection. Alicia's were a dark shade of maroon, Claire's hot pink, and Dylan's bright red. As they walked out into the bright sun, Massie shielded her eyes as she heard her name, sighing as two OCD girls, Jamie and Tara, walked over.

"Massie!" Jamie called, running her fingers through her frizzy brown hair. She had dark blue eyes that might have been pretty, if she didn't coat hideous eye shadow over her eyelids everyday. Tara was pretty, with copper hair and green eyes, but was more stupid then Alicia's friend Olivia.

"Mass-ie!" Jamie called again, voice laced with annoyance.

Massie continued to ignore her, pretending to check her phone for text messages.

"I guess Julia was right." She heard Tara tell Jamie, consoling her. Massie stopped in her tracks, though Alicia, Dylan, and Claire kept walking a few steps before they realized she'd stopped short.

"What?!" Massie's eyes blazed as she surveyed Tara and Jamie. "What did she tell you?" Her mind raced. Julia had already infiltrated OCD girl's minds, what had she told them? Worse, what had she told the _guys_? Chris Abeley himself was here. Had she infiltrated his mind as well? Had he fallen for her, were they already dating? She refocused her mind back on what Jamie was saying, shaking the thoughts from her head.

"-and then she said that you were the biggest LBR, and listed off all these things that made you a LBR… she was very convincing. But don't worry!" She exclaimed as she saw Massie's cruel look. "Tara and I are loyal to you one hundred percent. I promise."

Massie forced a relaxed smile. "Thanks. I'll just have to make sure that the other OCD girls don't get big heads. They'll stay loyal to me. I know it."

Jamie grinned. "So do you think maybe Tara and I could hang out with you guys sometime?" She and Tara looked like hopeful puppies, drooling over the dangling hope of popularity.

Massie gave a sickly sweet smile. "Not a chance." With that, she strode off, Pretty Committee in tow.


	6. Chapter 5

I know it's short, but I'm just introducing a new character!

Chapter 5

Paradise Isles, Starfish Estate, Terrace

9:00 A.M.

June 15th

The sun beat down as Julia mounted her white thoroughbred, Tempest. She had planned on a ride by the beach for the morning, just her and Tempest. That, of course, did not stop her from looking ah-dorable. She was clad in gleaming black tall boots, white breeches that contrasted perfectly, and a purple camisole that brought out her eyes. Her hair was down, flowing over her back and shoulders. She had opted not to wear a helmet (which, of course, her mother didn't know).

Beneath her, her horse pranced, tossing his head in excitement as he stepped onto the sand. Julia easily settled him, urging him into a gentle canter. Just as Julia relaxed completely, another horse and rider blew by them at a hard gallop. Tempest bucked in surprise, and Julia surprised by the rider and her horse bucking, tumbled off, landing in a heap on the hot sand. She laid there for a moment, staring at the periwinkle sky. The ground reverberated with footsteps as the rider galloped back, stopping sharply in front of her and swinging off his horse.

"Are you all right?" He extended his hand, which she took, brushing sand off her clothes.

"I'm fine, thanks." Julia replied, annoyance clear in her voice. Finally, she looked up, planning on giving him a good talk on just what she thought about his riding, when she saw his face. She could automatically tell her was a HART. He had bright, friendly green eyes, dark brown hair (though not as dark as hers), and a trim, muscular body. He was about half a foot taller than her, and looked down at her with concern.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. I was giving Apollo here," He patted the huge chestnut horse that stood beside him, "a good gallop, and I thought I could get by you. Obviously not." He shifted his weight, looking for words. He didn't seem especially awed by her beauty, but then again, he might just be hiding it. Finally, after a few awkward moments, he held out his hand. "Henley Brooks." Slowly, Julia removed her glove, reaching out her manicured, soft hand and shaking his large, warm hand.

"Julia Hall." She replied, giving him a flirtatious smile. "And don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just a little banged up." She tapped her shoulder, which didn't actually hurt at all, but if he thought she was hurt, he would probably stick around. And he sure was ah-dorable.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think so." She replied, mounting Tempest. "You should, um, ride with me, just in case, you know, I have a concussion or something." She stumbled a little over the words, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Sure," He replied, mounting Apollo, who pranced restlessly. The trotted off together, the hot sun beating down.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paradise Isles, The Town, the Pool

12:30 P.M.

June 15th

Massie slipped off her orange & pink cover-up dress, careful not to disturb her hair, which was piled on top of her head and secured with bobby pins and a rubber band that matched her purple bathing suit. She set down her Juicy Couture bag, slipping on pair of Gucci sunglasses and glancing around her. Half of her mind was focused on finding Alicia, Dylan, and Claire, who were meeting her there, and the other half was on looking for Chris Abeley. Her mind had been wandering to him recently, a subject that filled her mind like a fog, still allowing her to focus on other things, but always there, always reminding her that Chris Abeley was still out there, and she still had a chance with him. She knew he was here; Claire had already met with Layne and reported back to Massie that Chris was, in fact, vacationing here. 

Massie felt light-headed for a moment as she thought about him, but shook it away as Alicia, Dylan, and Claire appeared from the large French door that led from the pool to the luxury country club.

"Look who's here." Alicia immediately came up to her, whispering in Massie's ear, motioning to the door where she had just entered. Massie surpressed the urge to break something as she watched Julia enter with an ah-dorable guy in black swimming trunks, flip flops, and a towel around his neck. Julia looked ah-mazing herself (as much as Massie hated to admit it) in a white bathing suit, dark hair in braided pigtails, purple eyes glittering. Behind Julia, her friends followed laughing and talking amongst themselves, the perfect posse. 

Massie turned to Alicia. "Ignore them. Find a guy to talk to. All of you." Within minutes Alicia had lured several hawt guys over, and they all flirted amicably with them. Massie immediately noted that Julia took no notice, attention completely focused on the guy. Massie knew if she wanted to break Julia, she'd have to infiltrate from the inside out. She waited for a while until Julia got up to get a drink or go to the bathroom or something, it didn't matter to Massie, with her posse. Finally, Julia stood; assuring the guy she'd just be a moment. Julia completely ignored Massie as she walked by her into the building. Massie ignored her as well, playfully ruffling one of the guy's hair she was talking too before standing, claiming to have seen someone she knew. 

She walked casually around the pool to the cushioned chair the guy was lounging on, sunbathing, hands tucked behind his head.

"Hi there." She said, giving him a smile and holding out her hand. "Massie Block."

"Henley Brooks." He looked a little confused as to why some girl had come and started talking to him, but he didn't seem to mind. "Can I help you?"

Massie had to think fast. "Actually, yes. I saw you talking to my, um, friend Julia."  
"Yeah, so?" He stared at her with gorgeous, intense green eyes that made her want to tell him everything terrible about Julia, and spend the rest of the vacation with him.

"Well, um, I just wanted to warn you that you don't want to get involved with her. She's bad news. She'll, um, get you in trouble." _Come on Massie, you can do sooo much better. _She smiled what she hoped was demurely. "Plus she's had more boyfriends then I have hairs on my head!" She blurted, desperate.

"Filling Henley's head with lies, Massie?" Massie's fists clenched as she heard Julia's taunting voice behind her.

"Of course not, Julia. What, are you afraid the truth will get out?" Massie gave a taunting smile to Julia. She felt reassured as she felt the presence of her friends, who had immediately sensed the fight, behind her.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. We all know you've been trying to give me a bad name ever since you met me, because ah-bviously you can't accept that there's someone more alpha than you. And that's very _un_-Alpha." She smirked, striding away with her posse and Henley following her.

Massie's entire body burned with fury. Julia had used one of her own Alpha tricks against her: insult, and walk off. If the insulted person retorted after the retreating insulter, it made them look like even more of an LBR. The fact that Julia had just used her own trick against her made Massie hate the girl even more.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paradise Isles, The Town, Starbucks

1:00 PM

June 15th

"What did Massie tell you?" Julia demanded as she took her Latte from a nerdy-looking Starbucks employee.

"Nothing important, not that it matters." Henley's ah-dorable eyes were narrowed in slight annoyance, serving as a reminder to Julia that even though she might be beautiful, she didn't have him totally in her grasp yet. Not anymore, at least. Massie's input had injected doubt into his gorgeous head, and Julia would never forgive her for it. She needed Taylor to find out Massie's weakness, and fast.

"It is impor-tant." Julia snapped, emphasizing the last syllable. "She's spreading lies all over Paradise Isles and I won't have it." She shut her mouth briskly, realizing that it might not have been a good idea to reveal her true insecurity to someone she barely knew.

Henley just shrugged, sipping his water. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair restlessly, then checked his Voyager. "Look, I gotta go. It was nice hanging out with you, until, you know, Massie and them." He half-smiled uncertainly. "Maybe we can go riding sometime."

Julia forced a bright smile. "Oh… sure."

"Well… bye." He gave an awkward wave, jogging off.

Julia restrained a scream. She was being so stew-ped! She needed to get it together and fast. She pulled out her iPhone, fingers racing across the screen as she made a checklist.

To Do this Summer

Make Henley my ah-dorable boyfriend

Stock up on ah-mazing clothes

Get a natural tan

Make sure the Pretty Committee is more out then faux fur


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paradise Isles, Making Waves

June 15th

4:00 PM

"What should I wear?" Massie frantically flipped through her closet, while Alicia lounged calmly on the couch that was next to the row of designer jeans. Kristen was trying on Massie's shoes, and Claire stared down at her freshly manicured cuticles, obviously trying to not bite them. "Hello? Earth to the Pretty Committee! The dinner party is tonight, Chris Abeley will be there, and I have absolutely nuh-thing to wear!" She threw a denim mini skirt off its rack in rage, shocking everyone. She paused, taking a deep breath. "Ok. I can find something." She vowed to keep her temper in check as she flipped through her rows of clothes, finally settling on a beige Jersey Dress with a large gold belt around her waist.

By the time she was done, she had 10 minutes to drive her golf cart over to the party, and everyone but Alicia (who would no doubt show up late) were waiting for her in her bedroom. Finally, she burst out of her closet, grinning.

"Rate me." She insisted. Dylan's emerald eyes scrutinized her carefully first.

"9.6." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Passable." Massie shrugged. Indeed, she did look good. Her dress fit her perfectly, accenting her slimness, her hair was pulled up in a stylish bun, with a silver chopstick stuck through it, and her charm bracelet seemed especially ah-dorable with the outfit. Finally, she was ready.

After rating Dylan, Kristen, and Claire (9.3, 9.1, and 8.8) she hurried out the door. In true Alpha-style, she would normally opt to be late, but she didn't know if Chris Abeley arrived early and left early, or arrived late and left early, or visa versa, and she wasn't taking any chances.

"Ready?" She hopped into the suede seat of the golfcart, giggled as the all tried to cram in beside her, despite the roomier backseat.

"Ready!" They shouted together. She slammed the gas pedal, and they flew down the street.


End file.
